Harry And The Help Of Merlin
by ts-29
Summary: HARRY Brother is thaught to be boy who lived.Harry run away when he is six with the help of MERLIN WATCH as he become the richest man in wizarding world pairing harry/hermionie/susan/dalpne/fleur
1. Chapter 1

HARRY ADVENTURE

All character are owed by J K Rowling

July 31st 1980 St Mangos

Lily Potter nee Evan stared at the twin in her arm. Her heart filled with joy, as she stared at the two boy who were not even hour old but aleardy occopied a large section of heart. Although they were twin the had some noticable difference. Her older son Edward John Potter (John was the name of her dad) had inhereited her red hair and james brow eyes while, Her younger son Harry James Potter was a replica of James execpt her green eyes.

Just then she heard the door open James, Sirius and Remus came in Peter their other friend had some work to do so he was not with them

" Lily were are you hiding my two little prince" James said with a small smile on his lips. Rolling her eye Lily handed Edward and Harry to James. He took them carefully. Lily could she the joy in his face as Harry and Edward were staring at him with big eyes .Then a recognisation passed through Harry eyes as if he recognized the man in whose arm he and his brother were when he was born "He will be intelligent" Lily thought to herself

James caught Lily eyes and she nodded James turned toward Remus and said " Mooney Lily and I have decided to ask you to be the godfather of Edward."

Remus eye went wide as stared from Lily to James for few second. A smile lit on his face as he noddes and extended his arm to take Edward. James passed Edward to Remus and soon giggle could be heard from Edward.

James turned to Sirius and asked him to be godfather for Harry.

Sirius face lit up and said "Of course I will be the godfather of prongslet"

The three mauders laughted while lily said " Prongslet!"

Sirius with a smile said " I know that I am not smart as you but even I can see the similarity between him and prongs (James eye lit up at the comment) but he has your eye so with your eye so with your brain and prongs boldness he is going to be greates prangest and wizard

All men laughed while Lily smiled

_**Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my largest chapter so far**_

_**October 31**__**st**__** 1981 Halloween ' Godic Hollow'**_

**VPOV**

Tom Riddle aka Voldemort aka Dark Lord aka 'He Who Must Not Be Named' was walking alone in the street of Godic Hollow. As he was walking he thought of the events that brought him here. About two year ago on his command his servant Snape was trying to get the Potion Master job in Hogwart to spy on the Headmaster muggle loving Albus too many name Dumblerdore _**. **_Who has been a serious obstacle to his plane since the beginning. During one night Snape came to him he still remember that day as if it was yesterday

**FLASKBACK BEGINS**

He was sitting on his thrown thinking of the his plans. He was interrupted by the opening of the door and a figure entered his first thought__ was to crucio him but decided to listen to him

After the figure had kissed his hem of dark robe he said angrily" Tell me what was to important that you left your mission and came here or should I give you a reminder of the paim."

Snape shuddered and said " Master, I was spying on the muggle loving fool .He was interviewing Sybil Trelawney, as you may know milord she is the granddaughter of a very famous seer. At first everything was going well suddenly her voice changed and eye became wide and she started telling a prophecy milord"

"Speak swiftly Severnus " he said angrly

"Pardon my lord " Snape lowered his eye and voice and continued" _**The one with power to defeat dark lord approaches….. born to those who have thrice defied him born as seventh month dies….**_there was more but I was discovered by muggle loving fool brother"

**FLASKBACK END **

He had from that point spynd much of his time finding the boy referred in the prophecy and after a year he had narrowed the possibility to three boys two were twin and one was the only child. They were Neville Longbottom , Edward and Harry Potter. All three were children of old family dating back to founders .His interest tilted toward the Potter 's children as they were halfblood and as much as he would like to forget it he was halfblood himself. Moreover he had heard from his spy wormtail that the eldest Potter was a metamorphamagus a very rare talent.

So here he was outside of the house of Potter which was visible because he was told of the address by the secret keeper and his spy Peter/ woamtail. Foolish people trusting their lives in hand of their friend

**NPOV**

Voldemort walk past the ward as If it did not exist .He was greeted by woamtail gate. Peter bowed and said "Master it's done James and Lily are out of the house and children are in the second floor in the nursery

He passed Peter without showing any indication of hearing him. The door of the nursery was open yet another courtesy to Peter .He walked and came in front of a large crib. There were two boy both with black hair (displaying his talent) voldemort thought . Seeing him both stared at him for few second then green eyed one frowned and step in front of his brother as if to protect him while the other twin realizing that he was not his parent started to cry .Voldaemort who did not know anything about the children thaught that the one in front was Edward as it was natural for him to protect his younger twin .

He quickly cast a silencing charm on the other twin as he did not like crying turned his attaint ion to the green eyed child who was still staring at him as if daring him to move forward and then said " bad man" shocked that child had recognized him. He pointed his wand at the child and said "yes, Edward I am a bad man and you are going to die and then your brother"

"Good bye little Edward" Voldemort said sarcastically .the green light that had claimed so many life headed toward the child as it was going to touch the child forehead a golden silver shield appeared in front of the child .Voldemort watched with socked as his on magic turned against him and forced his soul out of his body as his body was destroyed the dark lord fled from the now crumbling house just in time to see a small lightening mark appear on the child forehead slowly the shield disappeared and one of the falling piece made a 'v' mark on the other twin.

Outside the house woamtail decided to flee as he watch the house crumble .

Just then two frantic figure appeared out of nowhere with the scream of Edward ! and Harry! They aced inside the house they even did not wait for Albus who appeared few second later as they raced inside the house

Lily was the first to reach the nursery and lifted her crying son who was bleeding from forehead she recognized him as Edward. James had already picked an exhausted sleeping Harry from the crib and held him close to chest

At that time Albus was looking at the dark robe laying there with a soft sigh thought about the burden one of the child would bear from today.

He looked at lily and said "could I see Edward at a moment " lily nodded and passed Edward to Albus .He watched Edward for some time and then said to Lily and James " that your sons were attacked by Voldemort ( pointing at the dark robe laying) at the ground Sirius your secret keeper betrayed you but Edward destroyed him and saved his brother and the rest of wizarding world."

Lily and James paled and said "what do you mean Sirius was not our secret keeper it was Peter and are you sure "

Albus nodded and moved his hand over Edward forehead whipping his blood and rivaling a 'v' mark with a sigh said "he marked him."

"what now" a frightened lily asked .With a sigh said " he will enjoy his childhood till he can at a crtain age he must be trained We will do whatever we could so that Edward survive " lily and James nodded

No one checked on harry as he slept with a lightning bolt on his head .

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

_**FOUR YEAR LATER**_

_**JULY 31**__**ST**__** 1985 POTTER MANOR**_

Harry woke up in his small room near the library. He looked around the room it was poorly furnished contained a small bed, a crouch ,a table and chair and row of bookshelf which contain books that a five year old shouldn't be able to read let alone understand not that any one cared. His room was nothing compared to his twin Edward's room. Who had two largest rooms too himself apart from the master bed room of course which was occupied by his parent. He was not jealous of his brother frame not at all. He loved his older brother dearly or at least did until the frame got in his brothers mind. Harry only wanted some of his parent's time he wanted his mummy to hold him when he had a nightmare or his father to tuck him in or play quidditch with him as they did with Edward. In a way he couldn't even get angry with them as he knew that his parent loved. He had seen in their eyes how sad they looked when sometimes they would come to his room after a party where they had gone with Edward and noticed he was already in bed. He knew that being the parent of the boy who lived was not a easy job. They had to attain to many parties. At first they would take him along with them but all the children would want to meet the boy who lived the once who would talk to Harry did that only to get closer to Edward. So Harry would seat alone in a party. His parent seeing this left him in the manor when they had to go to the party. He didn't mind it as he was quite happy to be left alone in the house where he could spend our studying in the library. Already he was half way passed the first year books his mother had taught him to read and right when he was three when she had seen him try to read a book of alphabat and from there he was unstoppable. That was the last time his mother had done something for him. He knew that he was drifting away from his parent it sadden him but he could not do anything about it. He was sure that his parent had noticed but they had done nothing to rectify it so why should he bother. It had become worse a few months after his fourth birthday he was now quit convinced that his parents have forgotten about him he has not seen them for month. His parent and brother would be gone when he was out run nig and exercising and would be back after he had gone to bed.

He was brought out of his thought by a tap on his window there was two owl preached just outside of his window. He looked at the clock and it was 5:30 am. Thinking who had sent him a letter at this time of morning he went and opened the window to let the owl in. They flew in and landed on the table he gave them some water after retrieving the letter from which they happily drank. They had a letter and two parcels. He kept two parcels away and opened the letter it was from Sirius and Remus. He quickly opened the latter

Dear Prongslet,

First of all Happy Birthday to our dear prongslet. How are u doing we are very sorry that we will not be able to come to your and Edward birthday party. Thinks in Germany are not so good but here is good news we think that our ok will be done by ea and half we are both working very hard so we can finish our work and come back home. We mish u and Edward both any way we hope that u would like your gift have to go.

With love

Padfoot and Mooney

After the letter he looked on the calendar hung in the wall today was his fifth birthday. He quickly opened his presents padfoot had given him a international quality snitch. While mooney had given him a book on both defense and potion his favorite subject. His thought shifted to Sirius and Remus they have been called by Germany Ministry to control the problem of werewolf attacks. A group of auror wit Sirius as its head had been ordered to go help Germany Sirius had argued for Remus to come with them as he was werewolf himself and could be great help that was two years before .He missed is godfather and Remus dearly

Thinking that he would not get more sleep he decided to carry on with his daily routine. After two hour he had showered, had his morning run and exercised he sat down in the library and started reading his books he became so engrossed that the next time when he looked for time it was already late for lunch. Feeling sad that no one had called him for breakfast and lunch he decided to go to kitchen. So clearly marking the page he went through the hall toward the kitchen were the preparation for the party was at full speed he asked one of the elf to give him some lunch. One of the elf gave him all the leftover of the lunch which was not much and went away Harry sighed and started to eat the lunch.

In the evening when the party was at the full speed and still no one had called him he finally made his way to the party. What he saw nearly broke his heart there was Edward seating with large no of children talking while opening a present from a large pile of gift. In the center was a large cake with a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD" written on it Harry looked all around expecting to see a cake from him and still couldn't find anything is early thought came racing back they have forgotten about him. His eyes filled with tears as he raced back to his room. Harry threw himself on bed how could they his parent forget about him. He knew he was not as imported as Edward he was not boy who lived or the heir of house of Potter but that didn't mean he didn't have feeling or didn't want to spent time with his parent. He was almost glad that Mooney and Padfoot were not here would they also forget about him no they always treated him and Edward same harry concluded. With tears till running from his face Harry went to sleep.

_**IN HIS SLLEP**_

Harry found him in a strange place as the place looked like a big platform far as he could see. "wondering what this place is" a voice asked from behind. Harry jumped and looked back there standing there was a old men who looked at least 130 year old he was wearing plan white robe and had long bread. "Who are you? What is a this place? " Harry asked nervously

The man just smile and said "I don't know what place is this you tell me after all its inside your mind and for who I am known by many name but the most come one is Merlin"

Harry looked at the man who claimed to be Merlin strangely after all it was not every day that you were visited by a man who visited by the man who claimed to be greatest wizard of all time in your dream "I have gone mad" harry said after some time

"No harry you have not gone mad it's really me" the man replied harry was still refused to believe that he was Merlin

"Okay lets believe that you are who you say but why have you come to me?"harry asked

"Because you are to do great thing in the world and because of today event your self-esteem has gone down greatly. Harry your parent love very much I Know that you are very angry and hurt and are planning to run away but Harry for one moment put yourself in their shoes. They have one child who could be dead any moment and the other they now will live. They are just trying to spend as much time with him as they have" Merlin said

"So what should I do watch as they ignore me and shower my brother with affection with a smile on my face If am gone at least they while relies that have lost me because of their foolishness you only appreciate the thing you have if it is lost" Harry replied angrily

"I am not trying to justify what they are doing I am just trying to tell you of their point of view and think about where you will go if you left the potter manor both your uncle are in Germany" said Merlin

"I don't know I will figure it out when I leave this manor" Harry replied Merlin sighed seeing no other way and said "harry will you do this old man a favor please give your parent a year and if they did not improve till then you are free to go till that time you prepare for it" Merlin waved his hand and a trunk appeared in front of him looking back to harry he said" In the first compartment of this trunk contain all the books in my library I asked you to read and learn book o n goblin language and culture at first I don't know why they stop learning about their language it's very helpful and will you their respect the second compartment contain crystal I ask you to open it in front of goblin and give them three crystal you will be surprised by the reaction goblins and lastly when you wake up you will find two house elf as you al call them waiting to bound with you and they wll take care of you and please visit the pet shop you will find your companion ."

"Okay! I can do that and thanks" Harry said slowly soundings around harry dissolved and he woke up by looking in two pair of eyes.

Thanks review


	4. Chapter 4

_**One year later**_

_**August 1**__**st**__** 1986 potter manor**_

Harry looked around his room .The room had emptied of all Harry personal possession all the book which were in the bookshelf had been added in the first compartment of the trunk which Merlin had given him true to his word to Merlin he had not opened the second compartment for a child like harry it was saying much many times harry had to physically resist himself from opening the compartment he had spent hour thinking what type of crystal would be in that compartment that could cause such reaction from the Goblin well Harry would not have to wait for long. He was going to Gringrotts today, yesterday was the day that the one year that Merlin had asked Harry to give his parent had finished and he could not been happier. The past year had been unbearable he had remembered clearly when he had woken up after meeting with Merlin.

_**FLASKBACK BEGINS**_

Harry had woken up seeing two pair of eyes. His first thought were that had his parent had come to say sorry for forgetting his birthday and they become the family they were before the faithful Halloween four year ago. His hope came dashing down as he realized that these eyes were not of his parent but of two house elf. Feeling slightly hurt he quickly masked his feelings so it would not show on his face "What are your name? And what are you doing here?"Harry asked carefully he was still not ready too believed that the conversation he had it with Merlin was real.

"My name is Dobby and her name is Winky we are here on the ordered great old wise man" the male elf replied he had big green eyes. "You mean Merlin" harry asked still in disbelieve "Yes the great old wise man appeared in dobby dream and asked dobby to bond with harry potter so dobby came here he found Winky also here. Winky said the great old man had come in Winky's dream too and said the same thing. Dobby is very happy now he gets to bond with Harry Potter and work with winky. The great old wise man said Harry Potter will do great thing and the great old wise man is never wrong" dobby said with a existed expression on his face while winky was nodding his head as if agreeing to everything dobby said. Harry sighed it Well it look like you have lot of time when you die harry thought to himself.

Harry looked at Dobby and Winky and asked "how do I bond with you both". Dobby got very excited but it was winky who replied " Harry Potter has to hold our hand and say I take dobby and winky as my personal elf" Nodding harry repeated exact word the room filled by bright light and when it cleared harry could not see any visible difference in dobby and winky except both looked quite healthy they were both watching Harry with a new awe in their face "master is very powerful old wise man was saying truth of course he was saying truth he is never wrong " Winky exclaimed with excitement . Harry was confused ad asked "How could you tell that I am powerful" This time it was Dobby who answered the question "Master elf do not have their own magic but they can increase the existing magic in them so they borrow master one percent of magic and increase it so the more powerful the master is the more strong the elf will be and that's how Dobby and winky Knew master was very powerful . We can fell it in us" Harry nodded its head in understanding "So that means that I am right now giving two percent of magic" He said. Dobby shook his head and said "No master we both are taking from that one percent of the magic. If what master said was true then no one would have been able to keep to many hose elf but lot of old family have twenty to sixty house elf who are tied to their head of the family working for them. If Master take more house elf they would also take from the one percent we are taking "Harry nodded while feeling very tiered

Winky seeing this quickly said while tucking him "Sleep master we have enough time for question later there is plenty of time for that" Harry slept for the first time while he knew someone was watching for him.

Harry woke while sunlight was coming directly at him. He looked around it was noon "Well meeting Merlin getting two house elf would have been very tiring. He quickly dressed and went to hall hoping to catch some lunch He had not eaten anything from the previous day noon. What he saw when he finally reached the hall completely shocked Him all the furniture were covered in white cloth and there were no sign of anybody not his parent not even his brother he quickly made his way to kitchen not a single elf was present there every single utensil was covered with clothes. He quickly called Dobby asked what had happened.

Dobby was surprised to see him here but quickly replied" Dobby doesn't know much but he heard from some elf that master parent had gone some were and the elf were asked to lock down the Manor and go to the other potter property as they would not be returning for two year .We thought Master had also gone with them so we didn't check in you and were waiting for you to call us" Harry quickly masked his pained expression and asked dobby to make him some lunch Dobby replied "Winky will be doing that master do you require anything else" harry simply shook his head.

Slowly harry made his way back to his room where he found the trunk laying in comer .To occupy his mind so that he would not think of his parent he quickly opened the first compartment and went inside the size of the library quickly put any thought of his parent at the Conner of his mind. There were lines of bookshelf filled with book he quickly took out a book on goblin culture and language sat at nearby chair to read it.

_**FLASKBACK END **_

Now Harry is quiet fluent in goblin tongue. He is also fluent in French and Latin as they were three completely different languages he did not have much difficulty in learning them. He had learned Latin because he wanted to understand the spell better as all spells are in Latin. He also learned about the muggle world by his mother old text book. As he wanted to join a muggle school till it was time to go to Hogwarts.

Noise of pop distracted him from his thought as winky appeared before him "Master Copies of all the book in Potter library has been made and dobby is currently adding those copies i to your library" she said

"Good work winky I don't know what would I have done without you two" Harry said sincerely they have kept harry alive for past year making sure he eat sleep on time and all his needs are fulfilled before he himself knew he had them.

"Master it was our job any good elf would have done that and we are good house elf" winky said while blushing from his praise. "Off course you two are the best" Harry replied making winky blush even harder

With a small pop dobby appeared "it's done master" the elf replied."Good Lets go then with holding their hand they all disappeared. Leaving a empty potter manor behind.

_**Please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**August 1 **__**st **__**1986 Leaky Cauldron**_

With a pop sound Harry, Winky and Dobby appeared in front of Leaky Cauldron with a promise that he would call winky and dobby at first sign problem he made his way in the pub. As Harry didn't have a wand he approached Tom who was washing plate. Seeing the confused look Tom was giving him. Harry quickly said that his parent were waiting for him on the other side of the alley but he couldn't make his way there as he did not have a wand harry knew it was a lie but he didn't have any other way. Tom quickly gave him a smile and said "Just a minute I will be finished here and then I will open the alley for you". A few minute later Harry was making his way toward Gringrotts as it was still early not many shop had open which harry was grateful as he did not want to draw unwanted attention toward himself which a six year old boy moving alone in Diagon Alley would have caused. He quickly reached the hall inside Gringrotts were a large number of goblin were already doing their business he made his way to a goblin "_**Sir, my name is Harry Potter and would request you to take me to the measuring department I have some precious thing which I would like to sell**__" _Harry said in goblin tongue orGobbledegook as it was called the Goblin was shocked not only the boy in front of him was speaking in Gobbledegook but also being respectful both trait which are difficult to find in wizard "_**Of course Mr. Potter follow me I would take you there right away by the way my name is Griphook if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here as your family is currently in brazil and would not be returning before the end of this year**__" _griphook enquired in his native language. Open hearing this the anger at his family for leaving him returned he closed his fist tightly to control his emotion. Seeing this Griphook felt bad for making harry sad by asking a personal question as he could clearly see on his face so he tried to apologize but harry cut him off and said "_**It's okay is it all right that I tell you my story as we make our way to the department" **_harry knewthat any person who can help him right know where the goblins and it was never good to hide something from those who can help . _**"not at all"**_Griphook replied as he slid of his desk and start walking gesturing harry to follow him. So harry began giving him a short version of his life after the faithful Halloween by the time he finished the story they had reached the door which had measuring written on it in Gobbledegook so a slightly relived harry who looked that a great burden on him had been released after telling someone of his life and a angry goblin made their way in the measuring department. It got its name as here most of the gold brought are weighed thus the name. After leading him to one of the goblin who was free Griphook said_** "Mr. Potter this is Ironfist and he will be helping you**__"_ Ironfist was a very old and experienced goblin harry deduced and replied "_**It's a pleasure to meet you Ironfist my name is Harry Potter**__" _Ironfist expression was of a shook as he looked at the boy who could speak Gobbledegook. Masking his expression quickly he replied "**Pleasure is all my Mr. Potter let see what you have brought"** harry nodded and for the first time since he had got the trunk he opened the second compartment which harry could see were filled with Twenty large crystal and many more small crystal. He couldn't figure out what was so important about this crystal so he took out three crystal large crystal he was hoping that he could get about two to three hundred galleon for this so he could buy a nice house and live there but he was greeted by a gasp from both Griphook and Ironfist He looked up to two shocked faces "_**Mr. Potter where did you found this crystals they have not been seen for at least five thousand years never mind that do you know how much these **__**crystal are worth"**_Ironfist asked still staring at the crystal. When Harry shook his head Ironfist sighed and replied _**" Mr. Potter each crystal is worth of five billion galleon as they are made of pure magic so they are used just as wardstones but they are used for bigger area such as Castle area larger than hundred acres they could even provide power for fidelus charm to cover a castle the ward which are powered by this crystal are impenetrable by any one I could not deal with such expensive item Griphook please take Mr. Potter to Director Ragon" **_

Harry head was spinning he had just wanted two hundred galleon for the crystal combined now he was getting five billion galleon for each crystal Griphook voice brought him back to earth "_**Mr. potter could I inform Director Ragon about your family there might be something he could do"**_Griphook asked "_**Yes please do that and call me Harry**__" _harry replied

Griphook nodded and answered_ " __**Okay Harry wait here till I go and inform Director Ragon**__" _with that griphook was gone Harry shook his head and thought why something normal could not happen to him

After a few minute Griphook came through the door and replied " _**Harry director would meet you know please follow me" **_Harry nodded and began to follow Griphook they made their way deep into Gringrotts until they cane in front of a magnificent white door it had different carving on it and it read Director Griphook knock and enter It was good looking room

"_**Ah! Mr. Potter Griphook told me about you please seat**__" _Director Ragon said.Harry took the offered seat and said "_Thank you Director Ragon please call me Harry"_

"_**Then call me Ragon**__" the director replied__**" Mr. Potter as I understand you are planning to runaway and have came here to buy a house" **_Ragon asked when Harry nodded he continued "_** It will cause a problem as you are an minor as well you have not bend is honed thus you cannot be considered adult but there is a old law which states that if a minor wants to move away he could do so by creating a new house mean that if you decide to move forward than your new name will be Harry Potter and the name of new house you have selected than you could purchase and sell thinks which belong to you as you are considered adult by magic but you have to earn minimum of 20 hundred galleon per month or this house would be taken by house potter and you will again be under your parent control so do you want to proceed Harry" **_Harry again nodded after understanding every thing

So Ragon handed him a form and said to fill it with the house name on the top after a few minute of thought he decide to name his house" Watson " and filled the rest of the form and then he gave it to Ragon who signed the paper glowed and then disappeared "_**Congratulation Mr. Harry Potter Watson"**_ Ragon said with a smile Harry just nodded and he was free at last were the only thought he had at the time .

"_**Now Harry for your property I have decide to give you three land each of them are 100 acres or more but I have still not decide where you will leave there are few Manor a castle you may be interested**_" Ragon said

"_**I could leave in a castle" **_Harry asked in awe he always wanted to leave in castle

Seeing the look Ragon laughed and said "_**That settles were you will leave now you have to sign these paper to take control of the properties" **_next hour was spend by signing various document at the end he was the proud owner of 4 properties. Ragon asked him to go and shop while he take care of some other formality.

_**Please Review **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am sorry for such a late update I was busy as my exam are coming I will try to update more often **_

_**August 1**__**st**__** 1986 Diagon Alley**_

Harry walked out of Gringrotts with a pouch that Ragon had given him. When harry had asked him of the limit he could spend Ragon had just laughed and said "Harry you can spend as much money as you like as this pouch is directly connected to your new vault in which about 5 billion galleon are being transferred right at this time" When He could think again he had asked "How could he have this much money left surely buying the three land with each land more than 100 acres and a castle he thought all the money he got from exchanging three crystal have finished" To which Ragon replied "Harry Ironfist had told you that each crystal has a value of 5 billion galleon and all this property cost you about 10 billion galleon so you have about 5 billion galleon left"

So here was harry walking with a pouch containing 5 billion galleons in the middle of Diagon alley He remembered Merlin saying about a pet so he made his way to Magical Menagerie It was dark and has row filled of rats, toad. Snakes and owls Harry moved through them he came to a end were in a single cage a small white owl was kept as soon he approached her she opened her eyes yellow eyes meat with green eyes Harry felt a connection form between them he moved to open the cage seeing that the shop attendant came rushing toward him in order to stop him and said boy don not open the cage she had beaten four of the previous customers but stopped when he saw the owl jump in the arm of the boy Harry turned toward a nervous shop attendant and said "she would not bit me would you girl he said turning back to the owl the owl hooted and shook her head as if saying no turning back to the shop attendant he said "I will take her " while trying to make her go inside her cage Owl shook her head and flew over and landed over his shoulder With a sigh harry said "you do not want to go inside the cage girl that fine with me" why cannot anything happen normal with him first he has Merlin visiting his dream then he becomes billionaire in few second and owns a castle and now he owns a owl which does not behave like a owl shaking his head he turned his attention back to shop attendant who was staring at him with wide eyes seeing harry looking at him he brought himself back in control and said that will be 15 galleon Harry paid and made his way out of the shop with the owl still sitting on his shoulder he decided to buy his wand next so he made his way to ollivander shop as he entered the shop he was greeted by an old man who said good morning Mr. … Watson, Harry Watson harry replied while looking around it was dim lit room with rows of wands "Well Mr. Watson come in we will find you a wand what is your wand arm. "I am right handed" harry replied for which Ollivander nodded and started moving along the self then started handing harry wand after what looked like trying all the wand in the shop Mr. ollivander was still not satisfied "Well its look like you will require a custom made wand I have not made someone a custom wand for a decade's come here" said a excited Mr. ollivander Harry followed Mr. ollivander in the back of the shop "don not worry we will make a wand for you Now move your hand toward the boxes" Ollivender said Harry did just that a wood came out of the boxes along with a red Phoenix feather harry kept moving his hand around the boxes as it was like he was missing one part of wand ollivander looked confused as well he had all the things he needed to make the wand and was going to stop harry when there was flash of white light and a white phoenix feather appeared and floated in the hand of harry satisfied he turned and gave it to ollivander who was still staring shocked at harry and repeating amazing again and again When harry asked what was amazing Ollivander replied "Mr. Watson you have duel core which means that your magic is so strong that it cannot be contained by one core moreover one of the feather is the brother of the wand which gave Edward potter the scar the Phoenix shed this feather just few day earlier and the second feather come from a white phoenix which have not been seen for a century but when this two feather will combine it will form a very powerful wand Mr. Watson you are going to be a formidable wizard" Harry just sighed even his wand cannot be simple in all this excitement no one saw a glowing white owl in harry shoulder "Mr. Watson would you mind waiting in the front of the shop while I prepare your wand" Harry nodded and left after an hour Ollivander walked out carefully carrying a wand he handed it to harry as soon as harry touched it he felt power moving inside him and red spark shot out of his wand ollivander clapped his hand in excitement "as I said this will be a very powerful wand and with the two feather you have you will be a formidable force for light and it will be 50 galleons" Harry just nodded and handed him the appropriate galleon.

After leaving the wand shop he made his way to Flourish and Blotts and buyed one copy of every book and asked dobby to add it in his trunk as he may have books form Merlin Library but they were about ancient magic he needed to know about recent development in magic also his eyes fell on a book lying alone he asked the shopkeeper about it. Shopkeeper seeing which book he was asking he said "This is not a book this is a library guide it is generally found in places which has a large private library mostly in homes of old Houses" Seeing a confused look on Harry face he continued " Every old family uses it to organizes their library as once it is activated it arranges all the books according to your preference for example you have to arrange books according to their name so just put your hand in it and say **arrange it by name** and it will do the rest for you when you want to search a specific topic but do not now in which book you will find it again just put your hand in and say the topic of your search and all books related to it will come to you I say you by the amount of books you have buyed you should buy it. It will be very helpful" Harry just nodded and asked the shopkeeper to give him one when he finally left the shop He was 500 galleons lighter.

He made his way into muggle world and brought himself a complete wardrobe of muggle clothing and a one copy of every book he could get his hands on when he re-entered the leaky Cauldron he was 1000 pounds lighter second time that day he made his way toward Gringrotts He was quickly taken to Director Ragon Office When Ragon saw Harry He quickly said "How was your shopping Harry"

"It was fine Ragon I got all the things I was looking for " Harry replied "Very good very good, while you were shopping I took the liberty of warding all your properties with the four crystal you had provided us as well I have furnished your castle and warded it now it has one of the strongest ward in whole England in fact to break ward of any of your properties it will require the combined power of Voldemort and all its Death Eaters poring constant power for one day by the time they even make a small dent in the ward they will be magically exhausted to be any threat to you " Harry nodded and opened his second compartment of his trunk and pulled out three crystal then he paused and took one more crystal out he handed Director Ragon three crystal and said "Ragon as promised three crystal and for your help which I will forever be grateful I could not have succeeded if you had not provided your help take one more crystal" Ragon accepted it and gave one of his goblin a signal The goblin bowed and left the office and returned with a sword which was lying on a satin books Ragon took the sword and turned towards Harry and said "Harry this sword is one of the finest sword made by goblin it has many property which such as it be called to its owner by just thinking about it and many more I give it to you as a hope that we will continue the relation we have build today" Harry just accepted the sword he was still in awe with the beauty of the sword he was benign presented its blade were sharp and shinning in the light of the room its handle was made of gold and had beautiful carving on it with a small red crystal in its top " Harry please put a drop of your blood in the crystal it will bond the sword to you it will recognize you as its master and would and nobody will ever able to take it from you or use it against you" Ragon said just as harry dropped his blood on the crystal the sword began to glow as the glow faded small but neat carving appeared on the blade of the sword which read "**HARRY JAMES POTTER WATSON"** Ragon took the sword carefully put it in the satin box and handed the box to Harry "You will find the other properties of the sword in a small scroll in the box I suggest you first read the scroll so you are more familiar with the properties so you could yield it better" Harry just nodded not trusting his voice now Ragon again signaled the goblin this time he brought small robe " Harry this is a portkey and it will take you to your castle were you will find your bonded elves already present it will activate by tape of your wand I hope we meet again" Ragon said Harry took the portkey and said " It was a pleasure doing business with you Ragon and I sisterly hope we can maintain the friendship we have built today" with a nod from Ragon Harry taped the Portkey with his wand and disappeared.

_**Please Review **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**August 1**__**st**__** 1986 7 pm **_

Harry appeared in front of what appeared to be open space not knowing what to do he called Dobby to him with a pop sound Dobby appeared in front of him "What are you doing standing here Master Harry come into your new home Goblin have just left providing finishing touch to the castle wards and furnishing it. Master it looks great there is so much work for dobby and winky to do but dobby is not sure if dobby and winky can take care of all this alone The castle alone needs at least 30 elf to take care of it than there also master's other property" while leading him past the wards as harry past the ward he felt a small pressure on him but as he was the owner of the property he could pass the ward without any problem. Soon they were passing a road which ran along the huge lake

" Ah dobby where is the castle" Harry asked while looking around Dobby turned around and pointed at the top of the hill and said " There master As soon as you take control of the ward you can portkey in and out of the castle directly but master should buy an horse as he could not portkey around the property the ward are very strong even master as the owner of the property cannot create portkey to move inside the property"

Now they were passing from the middle of small abandoned village it had at least thirty to forty house although they were not in their prime condition as far as he could see no house had its roof but at least they had their four wall standing the roof could be dealt with a small cost as they reached the foot of the hill Harry asked dobby tiredly the day had taken a huge troll on him " how much further dobby" Dobby seeing that his master was tired and he could not do anything to help him replied with a small voice "It's a half an hour walk from here master" Seeing dobby face guilt washed over him "It's not your fault Dobby just the day was tiring so much has happened since we left Potter Manor" Dobby just nodded and began to lead the way toward the castle .By the time Harry reached the castle he was dead tired and had made a new promise to himself that he would by a horse before even thinking about leaving the castle. Harry had first look at the castle he was going to call home it was made of white stone had high walls it had formidable defenses an muggle army would have hard time seizing it . Dobby lead harry to the gate of the Castle and said "Master harry please take out your wand and point it toward the door it will recognize your magic signature as of its owner and open the door .Harry did just that there were noises of iron moving and the iron gate started moving upwards then a wooded door which was in behind the iron door started moving down with the help of two iron chain attached to it till it formed a wooden bridge to move inside the castle He could already see a iron gate same as it was in the front moving up after the passing the archway he entered what should have been a lawn it was huge it showed that it once had looked beautiful all along the edge of the lawn were small white square pedestal on which statues usually stood and in the middle of the lawn stood the a similar white square pedestal which was slightly big then others surrounded by a fountain but they were all empty "Dobby how can I get more house elves to take care of this castle" Harry asked "Master harry either you can bond with each house elves or you can make one house elves your head house elves and he will bound with other while you bound with him so all the house elves are bound to you with you spending the time bounding with each of them." Dobby said "Dobby how will you like to be my head house elf and Winky can control the kitchen as she normally like " Harry asked Dobby's eyed went wide and replied "Dobby will be honored to be master head house elf" by that time they had reached the stairs of main castle were two large statues of two soldiers with sword in their hand stood guarding the door as they made their way inside through the oak door in the entrance hall Harry was dead tired and asked dobby to lead his way towards the master bed room "Dobby is sorry master but first you have to take control of the wards if you do not do so not only are you in danger of being found out but the ward may decide that your are dangerous and would drop you just outside the property and you would have to make your way back to the castle" Dobby said harry sighed and said lead the way dobby. Dobby nodded and gestured harry to follow him they made their way into deep inside the castle and come to stop at the a door which had many rune carving on it "master first you have to give a drop of your blood on here" Dobby said giving him a small knife and gesturing him at a small white crystal just above the handle it was so small that harry would have missed it if dobby had not pointed it out .Harry took the knife and made a small cut in his finger and let the blood drop on the small crystal when the blood was absorbed in the crystal it turned from white to red and the door open " Now master only you or anyone you allow will be able to pass through the door" inside the room many more carvings were present and on a pedestal a big crystal was placed which was rotating it was one of the same crystal which he had given the goblin for warding his properties. " master you have to let one drop of your blood fall on the crystal and say **I Harry James Potter Watson take control over the wards of this castle "** Harry nodded and did just as dobby had asked when he was finished he could fill the ward rising around him " it is done master now you can sleep please follow me I would take you to your master bed room."

After reaching his room Harry lied down his bed just before going to sleep he remembered something and said" Dobby please bond with as many elves you need and return this castle to its former glory" Dobby just said nodded his head seeing that dobby has gotten his new order he let sleep overtake him.

_**Please review**_


End file.
